The invention relates to the field of welding, particularly the use of welding torches. In welding torches the feeder is connected to the handle at the back of the torch. This cable, provided with the appropriate covering, generally of rubber or the like, has a diameter of a few centimeters and, as a consequence, it is quite heavy and little flexible. The inherent stiffness of the cable which, moreover, is quite heavy, makes it difficult and uncomfortable to manipulate the torch, especially when the position is which welding has to be performed compels to place the torch with a certain inclination.
Therefore, in the field there is the need to have means allowing to obviate this drawback by facilitating the manipulation of the torch.